


Please Shut Up

by TheSilentUnderworld



Series: How Boredom Lead to Sex [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bored Sherlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored, John is frustrated, and a bet is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Shut Up

It had been a mind numbing five hours. Tangents and rants on subject’s John couldn’t care less about filled this time and pressed John for action to stop it. It was getting on the edge of unbearably annoying at this point and Sherlock needed to be quiet, god, for one moment.

Sherlock lay on the sofa in his usual home wear, grumbling as he had been incessantly now about the lack of a case or any other stimuli to keep him busy.

And John would love nothing more than to shut him up and shove his cock past those pretty little lips and into Sherlock’s mouth so maybe he’d be quiet for one god damn minute.

But he couldn’t do that, not without Sherlock actually knowing the rules or understanding his ability to opt out at any moment he didn’t feel comfortable. Hell, he hadn’t even made his first move on Sherlock yet, to Sherlock himself John was still just his flat mate/friend.

"Joooooohhhhhhnnnnn."

But his patience, something the army had taught him and Sherlock’s mere presence refined, was wearing thin. He could only take so much torture.

"What." John said quickly, almost snapping at him.

"I’m boooorrreeeddd, I already explained to you the Schrodinger’s Cat theory and the flaws in the Magna Carta and I don’t think you’ve learned a thing!" Sherlock groaned, rolling over slightly for little more than a way to express his unrest.

"Read a book. Watch a movie. Play chess online for all I care, Sherlock, I’m trying to read." John responded flatly, having indeed been attempting a novel for the past few hours, not passing page ten due to Sherlock’s barrage of useless knowledge. And the bit about him? It was true. He hadn’t learned anything because he didn’t care.

"Read all the books. Watched all the movies. Played as many chess simulations as I could find!" He retorted quickly.

"There’s always more on the internet."

"My Laptop is alllll the way on my desk."

"Don’t be lazy, Sherlock."

And then there was a moment of silence for no particular reason besides Sherlock had noticed something.

"What are you reading?" Of course he would opt to snoop in John’s space rather than actually stand up.

"A Romance, boy girl kiss kiss." John’s responses were getting shorter and shorter, not to mention more and more annoyed as he’d barely progressed half a paragraph.

"Oh. Ewe.  _Romance_.” Sherlock made a face like a little kid talking about cooties.

"It’s good now please let me read." John’s tone dipped dangerously close to scalding anyone who heard it.

Not two minutes later.

"Joooohhhhnnnnn."

And that was the last straw, John slammed the book shut and sat it on a side table.

"You want something to do,  _right?_ " It came out a hiss more than anything as John’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Sherlock’s brow furrowed at the tone but he nodded either way.

"On your knees." And now his tone dropped dangerously close to militaristic.

"What?" Sherlock responded hastily, if not worriedly.

"You wanted something to do, on your knees. In front of me."

And for no more a reason than Sherlock trusted John, he did.

"Good" John said, undoing his belt.

And  _now_  Sherlock got it. “You don’t seriously expect me too- I don’t know how too-” He stuttered, more from his inexperience than anything.

"I do."

"But I-I-"

"Fine, you don’t have too." John said abruptly, and eerily calmly, as he picked his book back up. "Doubt you could get me off anyway."

Oh that was  _evil._  John knew exactly which button to press. Sherlock, of course, was the master of deception and king of getting-what-he-wants, but he was still human and he still had his weaknesses. And one of them happened to be being challenged.

"I can!" Sherlock contended, pushing the book off of John’s lap.

"Mhm." John rested his head on a hand, watching Sherlock with a naggingly bored expression.

Sherlock made a little determined face before undoing John’s pant’s the rest of the way. But there he froze, not knowing how to proceed, not being sure enough to do anything.

"Hmph." John had the urge to pick the book back up, to make his point in a more obvious way, but that trick seemed over used.

Sherlock looked up at him quickly before back down, and sliding his hand up John’s length through his boxers in the motion to free his already hard cock from said fabric.

Now, John wanted to moan, but that would be giving Sherlock what he wanted, wouldn’t it? Not that it didn’t feel good, not that he hadn’t imagined the feeling before.

Sherlock gulped a bit, speaking lowly and quickly. “B-big.” He mumbled before licking the head, just a test of how he should proceed and how it would feel.

That did earn a low moan from John, restrained and under his breath, but a moan none the less. Not to mention Sherlock thinking he was big, not that Sherlock had much of a frame of reference, but it was a compliment in any regard.

That little moan pushed Sherlock even more, pushed him to slowly slide his mouth around the head and retract just slightly, then back down further until he was moving his head back and forth at a steady pace. That was perfect- of course, until Sherlock overestimated his own abilities and set off his gag reflex.

So he was there on his knees coughing up a storm in the middle of a blow job.

John only tried a little not to laugh. “Told you.” He mocked.

And He could swear he saw a bit of evil flash behind Sherlock’s eye’s as he went back down on him, almost swallowing John whole.

"F-fuck." John nearly wheezed, having had the pleasure jump so quickly. He couldn’t stop his hands finding their way into Sherlock’s pretty, curly hair. Sherlock was taking all of him now, damn good for no experience too, but slowly. He was drawing it out too long for John’s liking. "Hurry on with it, Sherlock."

And Sherlock- didn’t. Not at all. He looked up at John with an unmistakable look. ‘Make me’

Well, this was a bet, and all Sherlock had to do to win was make him cum, no one said how, and if he wanted to antagonize John thought he had the right.

But John wouldn’t have any of that, and pushed and pulled Sherlock’s hair until he was at a slowly climbing pace, and John no longer bothered hiding his moans. It felt too good for anything beyond basic thought.

"Going to-" Honestly it was lucky John even got that out before he spilled out into Sherlock’s throat, pushing Sherlock’s mouth as far along his cock as he could.

Bye the time John let go Sherlock was already in the motion to stand, with a face no less than disgusted. “I win.” He said with ought swallowing as he turned to find the sink, but before he could start off to it, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him down into a kiss.

Obviously, it was John’s, and obviously he meant it as both an ‘I love you’ and an admission to his defeat.

Sherlock however retracted as quickly as he could and went to the sink just as quickly, spitting and washing his mouth out. “Vile.”

"You took the bet." John replied in an lighthearted voice.

"Retrospect."

And John smiled, and finally went back to his novel. The rest of the night was warm, and near silent. 


End file.
